


Either learn to endure or hire a bodyguard

by AmidalaDrake



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other characters but would give away the plot slightly, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalaDrake/pseuds/AmidalaDrake
Summary: Jason is hired as a temporary bodyguard for the genius businessman Timothy Jackson Drake. Its business as usual until money starts being siphoned off somewhere...





	1. Chapter 1

 “Good evening Mr Drake-Wayne”. Tim nodded at the sentence, barely acknowledging the noise, too absorbed in the latest numbers for the Wayne Corp ratings. Numbers were down, but without significant reason, and this perturbed the young CFO. The noise continued, “Sir, I must remind you that you have been in this office for fourteen hours… Surely you must be needing a break at some point?” At this, Tim groaned, Kon could really annoy him with his ‘necessary sleep requirements’ and ‘Tim you should at least breathe fresh air once a day’ rants. Honestly, if Tim wanted fresh air, then he was sure that opening the window behind him, showing a perfect view of the surrounding area of uptown Gotham, would suffice. At least for now.

Tim looked up from the word document that Lucius had sent that afternoon and begun to explain, “Look, Kon, I ate this afternoon in my Stockholders’ meeting, and I am truly not hungry right…” he tailed off when he noticed the shadow next to his friend/Chief of Security of Wayne Enterprises moving.

He furrowed his brows and eyed the shadow. Conner turned and motioned towards the shadow, which stepped forward. “Ah, Mr Drake-Wayne, I have to introduce your interim Head Bodyguard whilst Mr Allen is away on mandatory vacation. This is Mr Todd, and his company has been forwarded to us through your father. He has an impeccable record and has served as a bodyguard for over ten years.” Tim listened to the explanation without moving his eyes from the now clearing shadow. A tall man, in a crisp suit – not noteworthy, except for the lack of obvious branding – with bright blue eyes and dark hair with a notable streak of white hair came into the light.

The man stood confidently in the doorway into Tim’s office, and nodded at his introduction without saying a word. Tim then motioned for the pair to enter the room and to come towards his oversized desk. “Ah Mr Todd, yes Bart mentioned his forced holiday. I trust that you have been informed of your general duties and my day-to-day schedule? Or rather lack thereof” Tim stood up from his desk during his speech and straightened his jacket, and moved to shake the new guy’s hand, which was returned firmly and with the words, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Drake-Wayne, yes I have been updated about everything necessary”. There was a slight smirk behind the stony expression Tim noticed, and he blinked. Maybe this one wouldn’t be a gloomy statue after all.

“Right then, I suppose we’d best be heading back to the manor. Hopefully Alfred has prepared salmon encroute, I have cravings for some fish”. He walked towards the door, and the two men followed. Mr Todd grabbed the handle of the door and walked ahead of Tim and Conner, who fell into friendly conversation about the latest drama between Meghan and the Chief of Security.

Heading towards the car, Kon fell back and said goodbye to both Tim and Mr Todd. The chauffer was waiting in the car already, and the engine was on. Tim slid into the back seat and quickly unlocked his phone to review any final emails for the day. Mr Todd followed him inside and buckled up, all the while looking at Tim in a non-expression. Tim had no idea what the man was thinking, but until he had finished with his list of jobs, this was not a puzzle he was willing to crack just yet.

The car was silent for the first part of the journey, and when the car started heading towards Bristol, Tim pocketed his phone and sighed deeply, cracking his fingers before stretching his hands. Mr Todd turned his head towards Tim and raised one eyebrow. “So Mr Todd, tell me about yourself. We are going to have to be in close proximity to one another for the next two weeks, and I would rather know a little about the man who is supposed to be my ‘protector’” Tim quirked his lips at the word, but maintained eye contact with those bright blue eyes. The bodyguard shifted slightly, and stalled slightly, “Not much to tell really Mr Drake-Wayne, I grew up in Crime Alley, and was lucky to be strong enough to not need to get into gangs or drugs, and once there was the option after college, I decided to start my own protection services. Gradually became more involved in high society and here we are”. Tim was quiet during the story and replied, “Look, Mr Todd, when we’re alone we can surely drop the surnames. Just call me Tim. I appreciate you helping WE at such short notice, Bart was really needing that holiday” He stuck out his hand once again, which was taken up in a gentler manner than the previous handshake, “Ok Tim, call me Jason”. They both slightly smiled and then returned to a more comfortable silence as the car entered the driveway towards Wayne manor.

~

Jason remained a silent part of Tim’s life, constant and every present, but never unwelcome. He was quieter than Bart, which Tim sort of preferred (as long as Bart was never told this). They ate dinner together every evening and discussed the day’s news and opinions on recent films and books. The bodyguard remained as emotionally stunted as before, but slowly Tim was learning things about this new addition to his small family.

Jason loved Pride and Prejudice as a book and TV show (Keira always seemed to have her mouth open which was somewhat distracting apparently), and enjoyed the revised edition that included zombies. He enjoyed playing guitar in his downtime and when possible, would volunteer at the local soup kitchen. He had a BA in English literature (minoring in business) and an MBA.  All this information was given in the same manner, if a little more passionate during the discussion of the wet shirt scene. Tim found himself looking forward to his evenings rather than dreading them. Work still took up most of his time, but he no longer dreamt of endless numbers and codes, instead of piercing blue eyes and a slight smirk that seemed to happen more and more often to Tim’s delight.

Some subjects were never talked about. Tim’s life before becoming a Wayne, and Jason’s upbringing both seemed sore subjects. They maintained this somewhat easy arrangement and Tim felt that he was finally getting to know his new bodyguard. Throughout Tim’s endless meetings and long hours in the office, it was nice to feel comfortable around his ‘shadow’.

 


	2. When needs must

A few days later saw Tim once again reviewing the latest stats. Stocks were not where they were expected to be and there was still no obvious source of this downturn. The numbers were miniscule but any fluctuation had Tim worried. He phoned Lucius who seconded this finding, and also agreed on the fact there was an unknown factor at play. This annoyed Tim, but he moved on to the latest recommendations for an expansion of the R&D department that was being suggested. Soon, thoughts of the stocks issues was forgotten. Tim’s phone rang and he picked it up without looking at the ID. “Timothy Drake-Wayne” he answered the phone.

“Timmy! Question, what are you doing for tonight?” rang the voice through the mobile. Tim relaxed slightly and responded, “Other than finalising this R&D expansion, Steph, I plan to actually get more than four hours of sleep. Crazy, I know”. A groan loudly came through the speakerphone and Tim fully smiled at the machine. “WRONG! Tim, it’s basically my birthday so this weekend we’re celebrating. Get your glad rags on, we’re gonna party! Cass is coming, so is Babs, Jaime, Meghan and Kon. Let’s make it a real shindig! C’mon Tim, you get to de-stress and I get to have my quarter life crisis early”.

Steph was clearly not going to take no for an answer and Tim was already rearranging his ‘plans’ and thinking of an outfit. She was right, he needed to destress, and this was as viable an option as any. Alcohol and a chance to really let loose and just dance was looking like the best plan for the night. Steph squealed when Tim confirmed his attendance, and gave off instructions and directions for the evening. Tim informed Jason to the change of plans, who made no physical response except a slight twitch of his lips, and they left for Tim to get ready for the night of hard partying that was sure to ensue shortly.

He shimmied into his favourite pair of skinny black jeans – with just the right amount of rips to look planned and not just destroyed – and paired it with a pair of black boots with a slight heel and a nice pale blue shirt. He was the definition of ‘jeans and nice top’. As he walked out of his room he stopped in his tracks. He had told Jason to dress appropriately but hadn’t realised that Jason would take his words to heart.

Seeing him out of the suit for the first time was notable enough, but add a  _leather jacket_  to the mix and Jason was looking positively delightful. Jason looked at Tim and picked up on the change in the air. “Too much?” he motioned towards the dark wash jeans and deep red top as well as the stunning leather jacket. He was almost awkward and moved his hand to rub at the back of his neck, showing more emotion is a few seconds than Tim had seen in days. Tim shook his head and quickly exclaimed, “No, no, no. Stay exactly as you are, Jason. You will fit right in I am positive of it” He waved his hand in the general area of Jason’s…Jason, and he turned to head out of the manor to, no doubt, a pack of high spirited and liquored-up people.

The club was not as disgusting as Tim was expecting. The VIP area was actually well manned and had a good view of the packed dance floor. Stephanie was surrounded by bright badges and balloons proclaiming that today was, indeed, her birthday and that she was the ‘Birthday Princess’. The music was a heavy bass, pop/hip-hop mix which worked well with the mixed group. Tim could easily start dancing as the beat was consistent and fast paced.

The group started with pitchers of cocktails and chinked glasses. They settled into the roped off area, under the watchful eye of the waiting staff and bouncers, along with Jason, who was stood slightly to the side of the group, keeping an eye on his boss and the rest of the room. Tim was beginning to feel tipsy when he was grabbed and lurched towards the smaller dance floor in the area. There was no way any of them would be allowed to dance alongside the mass of people below the balcony, but they agreed that dancing as a group would be a good compromise. The music playing was lively and soon Tim was dancing with Steph and Cass, laughing and shouting along with the lyrics. The dancing and drinking continued until Tim no longer felt any remaining stress and was quite happy. He loved his friends. He loved dancing. He loved Long Island Iced Teas and tequila shots. He loved  _woooah_ …

Tim lurched off the platform from the bar, free-falling for a second, before stumbling into waiting arms. He giggled and looked up at his saviour. Jason was looking amused and hoisted Tim towards the seating area. Tim placed one arm around Jason’s neck and allowed himself to be dragged away from the bar area. He was placed down on the plush sofas with Jason rubbing his shoulders. Tim looked at the out-of-focus strong arms holding him upright. Such strong arms. Strong arms that really looked good in red apparently.

He heard a snort and looked up. Oh. Apparently he had said that out loud. Tim blushed heavily and moved away from his support system to take some deep breaths. Jason sat down next to him and kept a steady hand near Tim’s arm, ready to grab him should he start to think that the floor was a better sitting option than the sofa. Tim looked at the group dancing ten feet away and then glanced at Jason. He hadn’t thought of Jason as anything but Bart’s temporary replacement, someone to talk to when he wanted to. Not someone  _downright gorgeous_. Sure, he had noticed Jason’s attractive qualities, he was a workaholic, not blind. This was an interesting turn of events and Tim wanted to press this issue as far as it could go.

Tim stood up quickly, and Jason mirrored the action with his hands out to catch Tim. He reached for the ready-and-waiting hands and moved quickly towards the dancefloor. A familiar song was playing and Tim wanted to dance with the most handsome person in the room. Jason whisper-shouted in Tim’s ear, “I should be at my post, Tim” and Tim shook his head and placed the bodyguard’s hands on his waist, placing his own on Jason’s shoulders. Jason resigned to the fact that he was stuck there and went with the flow. Tim laughed and sang along with the lyrics, shimmying his hips in time with the music and bopping his head. Jason relaxed somewhat and moved his shoulders in an up and down motion that Tim thought was supposed to be considered dancing. This would not do.

Tim turned within Jason’s arms so that his back was against Jason’s front. Tim continued gyrating his hips in time, in the hopes that Jason would copy and no longer look so out of place. And if that meant that Tim was that little bit closer to Jason, then so be it. Jason paused in his movements and clenched his hands around Tim’s hips. He took a step backwards but Tim held on stronger to Jason’s arms and leaned his head back to look up at the questioning eyes. “Just dance, Jay. There are enough wait staff here tonight. And you’re right next to me anyway.” Tim felt Jason’s hum of decision in his back, and waited expectantly. It was fine if Jason didn’t want to dance, but Tim had not seen him this close to ‘normal’ since Jason’s arrival, and Tim wanted to see what this aspect of his bodyguard was like.

Jason looked down at Tim and shook his head minutely closing his eyes, as if to disperse his thoughts, relaxing his muscles and moving his hands from Tim’s waist to turn him around and stand face to face with the now quite drunk Tim. Jason smiled and took a step back to give them both room enough to dance and finally replied, “Alright, but you don’t know what you’ve let yourself in for Tim. I am an awful dancer.” He started doing some sort of jerky movement that was supposed to be a robot and Tim burst out laughing, Jason raised both eyebrows and his eye brightened in delight at seeing his usually stressed boss relaxing. He knew that Tim needed this night, the past few days had meant an intense amount of time in his office and really, they both needed to take a break at this point, even if Jason hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol.

They danced looking only at each other, until a trashed Steph cam between them and jump-danced with them. Soon enough, the whole group was dancing in a clump of people. But always, Jason was right next to Tim, never truly letting him out of his sight.

The night ended when the club was closing, around 3 despite the shouts of encore. The drunk birthday party dispersed, with Kon and Meghan heading home, and the rest of the group planning on getting drunk food and finishing the party at Steph’s house. With a kebab in hand, Tim sat down surrounded by his friends as Steph excitedly shouted, “Right gang, final game of the night. Never have I ever. Stop groaning! It’s a great game. Everyone put up five fingers. C’mon c’mon put them up. Even you Jason! You’re a part of this too. Now, I say a statement, an’ if it’s true for you, y’have to put down a finger. Loser is the one who puts them all down first. Right. I’ll go first. Never have I ever…… puked in a public place.” At this, almost everyone put down a finger except for Jaime, who looked almost please with this revelation. Cass spoke up next, in support of the birthday girl’s antics, “Ok, my turn. Never have I ever… made out with a stranger”.

Tim stilled and hesitantly put down a finger. Steph eyed Tim as she also put down a finger, “Tim! You thinking about Steve? Ha, guys you’ll love this story. We both dared each other to find the hottest people in the club and make out with them. Well Tim found this guy who was beautiful, and just straight up strutted up to him and-“

“-Alright, I think it’s my turn, I think?” Jaime gracefully interrupted, Tim heaved a sigh of relief, but then he noticed a gleam in Jaime’s eyes and felt that worse was coming “Ok, this isn’t a Never have I ever, but rather a fact. I have had sex in the past six months.” Jaime grinned at Tim and confidently put down a finger, as did Steph and Babs. Tim felt  _attacked_  and turned to his lifeline, Cass. She shrugged and put down a finger. Traitor.

Tim blushed heavily as he realised everyone was looking at him, including Jason. Who had already put down his finger. “Right, that was personal guys. You know I have been super held up at work recently. I have to get this expansion sorted out or Bruce will start asking questions and don’t get me started on the field day the media would have if I had a one night stand.” Tim ranted, qualifying his reasons and trying to not look as mortified as he felt. Scratch the previous statement about his loving his friends. They were all horrible people who took delight in his torture and awkwardness. Tim huffed quietly and continued his explanation under his breath, “and it’s not like there’s been anyone who grabbed my attention enough anyway”.

Jason heard this quieter comment and decided not to think about his employer grinding on random people in the club and making out with strangers. For some reason, that thought stirred something inside him, and didn’t want to consider what that feeling could mean. Tim was a beautiful, hard-working person. But Jason was his bodyguard. He was the one thing that could stand between Tim and pain. And this wasn’t a position that garnered the chance to consider attractions. Despite how cute Tim looked when he blushed. His eyes grow wide and the blush starts from his cheeks and travel down his neck. Jason wondered how far the blush goes, thinking about Tim’s slim build. Maybe down his probably well-defined chest?

Jason broke his dangerous thoughts by jolting and started to pay attention to the game that was still going on. It had taken a rather odd turn and the party was getting hyper. Everyone was now shouting and laughing, each singling out a person to reveal secrets about to the group. Steph was now standing up and proclaiming her innocence in regards to a ‘burger in a bin’ situation whilst the rest of them were laughing and making disgusted noises. Jason felt the love within the group as he saw Tim happily joining in on the harmless teasing. It was nice seeing Tim in this setting, chatting and actually socialising.

The party was beginning to sober up, and Tim made his move to leave. They both shouted goodbye to the group and headed towards the road side, the chauffer having already been notified to pick the two up. Tim was still in a giddy mood and chatted amicably to the driver and to Jason throughout the journey home, words only slurring slightly. Jason humoured Tim and joined in the conversation, thinking about how this night, despite being stone cold sober the whole time, was actually one of the best night he’d had in a while.

~

All Jason heard from the bedroom was pained groans. Tim was obviously now feeling the effects of all those tequila shots now and Jason laughed as he gently knocked on the door. The groan grew louder and then he heard a mumbled “Yes”.

Jason entered the bedroom with a bottle of Lucozade and some painkillers in hand. He quickly handed them over to Tim and opened the curtains, which received a loud moan as Tim huddled further into his duvet. He looked adorable all huddled under the covers.  _Woah, hold your horses_. Jason paused on his way out of the room. It was one thing to think Tim was hot when he was all grinding up in Jason’s face, but in the harsh broad daylight when they were strictly back to boss/bodyguard, these thoughts should not and would not be a part of his professional life.

Tim made a grab for Jason’s arm as he walked by the bed and tugged it. “Help. Me.” He moaned. Jason looked down at the rather pathetic looking young man and replied, “You have the day off, Tim. No meetings or commitments until tomorrow. So just concentrate on not feeling like death and you’ll be fine.” Tim rubbed his eyes with his other hand and started to sit up out of his covers. He let go of Jason’s arm – who at once felt a strange moment of loss – and pushed himself up into sitting position. A day off usually meant catch up on all work stuff he’d missed or filed away for a later date, and if possible, trying to decrease his huge sleep debt he had accrued. Today was going to be different. He wanted company during his hours of pain.

“Wanna watch Star Wars with me?” The young man asked a quiet Jason, looking like a lost puppy. Tim knew how to play dirty when it came to getting what he wanted, but he hadn’t had to play this card yet around Jason, who instead of looking blank as normal, had a somewhat stunned expression on his face. Tim grabbed the bodyguard’s arm once more and shook it slightly as he repeated the question. Jason didn’t respond, instead moving around the room to grab a chair and place it next to Tim. “That depends on your choice, Tim. Your response could end everything right here.” Jason sagely said as he sat down on the armchair.

“Don’t mention the Christmas special, and we’re cool. I know you’re meant to hate the prequels, and they are bad, but they’re not the worst. We’re watching Rogue One though, and see where it takes us” Tim explained as he set up his TV from across the room. The bedroom itself wasn’t overly decorated, but it did contain as much up to date tech as one could have in a room, without becoming a games room. The TV was huge and curved, and Jason settled in to watch a great film in all its hi-def glory.

~

The board meeting was as boring as advertised but Tim struggled through it, placating the nervous stock holders that were present and suggesting ways to improve the issues that WE were facing for a reason unknown. He smiled reassuringly as he finally ushered the group out of his office.

Something needed to be done about this change in prices on the stock market. Tim hadn’t yet found the culprit, but given time he should.

Tim paused at the computer, finally placing all the pieces of the puzzle together. Edward Nigma, assistant to the head of HR. He’d been the one buying up the cheaper stock shares of Wayne Enterprises, gaining from the decreasing worth. That must mean he was behind that too, sowing seeds of doubts in the shareholders, so that they sell their shares at reduced prices. But why? What did Nigma hope to gain from owning more shares of WE?

His thoughts were halted by a shattering of glass.

Tim ducked and jumped under his desk as his door swung open at the noise.

He squeezed his eyes shit and tried to curl as far away from any potential kidnappers as possible, all the while hearing intense fighting sounds. People were being thrown or something across the room and more glass was being shattered. His computer was slammed on the floor behind him and Tim was momentarily angry at the fact he had only just backed up his information, but he still needed some final pieces of data from the intranet.

Grunts and yells were surrounding him and he opened his eyes to see legs darting about kicking at each other.

There was a sudden sharp sound and a loud shout of pain, before the fighting seemed to stop.

Tim was left breathing heavily looking at the space that was once his window. He crept out from his desk and peered round spotting Jason clutching at his left arm and glaring at the ‘window’. Jason noticed Tim and quickly stepped towards him, “Tim, hey it’s alright. It’s over. You’re safe.” He looked at Tim in a cautious manner and quickly eyed him for any injures. Jason’s eyes burned into Tim’s and for a second he couldn’t breathe. Tim stood up and made his way towards the injured man. Wait…

“Jason… you’re hurt! What happened?” Tim raced forwards and placed a gentle hand on Jason’s chest whilst frantically trying to see if there was an exit wound or something

Jason looked down at where he was gripping his arm and smiled down at his panicking boss, “Nah, its fine. Just, we should probably head towards a hospital. Get us both checked out.” He nodded his head in the direction of his door which was hanging rather artistically off its hinges.

Tim agreed vehemently and put his arm around Jason, trying to provide a sense of comfort even if he didn’t feel it himself. Jason had saved him from whoever it was that burst through into his office and Tim had to make sure that the debt was repaid by ensuring Jason would have the best medical care available.

Two bruised ribs and a gunshot ‘scratch’ to the upper left arm later, Jason escorted Tim out of Gotham General and towards the waiting car. They had not left each-others sides for well over four hours and were in desperate need of some food and rest.

Tim looked at Jason and placed his hand on top of the other mans, who flinched slightly before sighing in relief. The hands tightened in grip and remained that way for the rest of the journey home.

~

“How convenient, that the actual second I had physical proof of who is behind this corporate sabotage, that I am attacked by real life ninjas. Edward is behind this, I just need evidence of his plans and then I’ll hand it over to the GCPD”

Tim paced in front of his desk in his home office, fingers grasping at each other. Jason was –after being forced – sat down in the plush desk chair, watching the stressed man effectively turn in circles. Two days after the office incident, and they were no closer to proving that Mr Nigma was coordinating both the stock market issues and now an assault on the CFO. Time wasn’t being wasted but each second was precious.

Tim paused in his ramblings and quickly turned towards his computer, now backed up from the previously damaged model, and began furiously typing something.

“I’m hacking his bank details. It’s the only way”

Jason tensed knowing that this would put Tim at the risk of being imprisoned as well, “Tim, for the love of god. I hope you know how to cover your tracks”

Tim just smirked and without altering his stare responded, “Jay, I wouldn’t be the youngest CFO that Wayne Enterprises has ever seen without knowing something about computers. I minored in computing and never had to revise once. I just don’t ‘hack’ regularly to minimise problems. Aaaaand… there it is. He has an offshore account tied to a foreign gang that have ties to the Yakuza. Got him.”

Tim grinned and swivelled around to look at Jason who had pushed his chair away from the desk to give Tim room to do his thing. Jason mirrored the grin and stood up. Jason had slightly misjudged the distance that there would be between him and his boss and ended with his thighs brushing Tim and his chest in Tim’s face. Who was blushing, heavily.

Jason looked down at Tim who matched his stare, unblinking. They were both breathing quicker and were made more aware of each-other as every place that they touched zinged with electricity. Jason brought up one hand and brushed away Tim’s unruly hair and swept his fingers delicately across that side of Tim’s face as Tim slowly closed his eyes with a small smile.

They stayed like that for a minute, just basking in the happiness, before Tim coughed and took a step back, “Right, I should get this stuff to Commissioner Gordon and the Board ASAP. Can you get the car round the front and I’ll just arrange this info a bit better?”

Jason rubbed at his wrist and nodded, hastily leaving the room to carry out the orders.

~

“And here we see Mr Nigma being escorted into a police van ready to be charged with, we think, corporate espionage, attempted GBH and assault, as well as computer crime. Hello, I’m Vicki Vale and if you’re just joining us here GCNN we have the latest information on –“

Tim switched off the television and turned to face the Board, “So, you can be assured that WE has identified the cause of our previous problems and we have removed it. If you wish to review the evidence I have left copies with you. Thank you so much for coming here at short notice, I wish you a good weekend. I’m certainly going to try and relax finally!”

The rest of the room laughed amused and settled at Tim’s speech, leaving the office more secure than when they had entered.

Tim breathed a large sigh of relief, finagling releasing all the stress that had been encapsulated inside of him for weeks. The grin that found its way on to his face was brighter than any Jason had seen and he could not help but be swept up in the joy of it.

He moved from his post in non-conspicuous corner of the office towards the jubilant man and reached for a hug which was whole-heartedly returned.

The pair held each other tighter and Jason noticed that Tim had inched his nose in the junction between Jason’s neck and shoulder and he was breathing, no sniffing, slightly.

He pushed Tim slightly away and looked down. Tim was staring up at Jason with an almost expectant look. Jason blinked once and exhaled saying, “Please God I hope I’ve got this right”.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against Tim’s slightly parted and kissed Tim lightly. When he didn’t feel a response he quickly retreated and started to move away, mortified that he had read the signals wrong.

Tim’s hands grabbed at Jason’s arms (still careful not to jostle the injured left) and slammed his mouth against Jason moaning when he felt their tongues touch and fight each other’s for dominance. Jason placed one hand at Tim’s jaw and the other in his hair, adjusting the awkward position they had started in.

Tim parted from Jason and smiled up at him saying,

“Well Mr Jason Todd, you’re position of body guard is coming to an end. And there won’t be questions of business impacting upon pleasure. So, if you’re free, would you like to go on a date with me on Friday at 5:01?”

Jason laughed and placed his forehead against Tim’s

“I would like nothing more”

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit a little bit later, add some more, but who knows


End file.
